Fate Unlimited
by Unknown Black
Summary: AU: Story of two children who grew up together and face challenges which they accomplished. But wait what if the other child has a dark past? Will it brought them closer together or would it ruin everything and drift them apart? :Update 8/4/13 change to oneshot first likely to continue it after idownloaded the walkthroughs which is i don't know when so no promises cont.


I do not own any of the characters and the plot since it belonged to Fate/Stay Night, Rosario+Vampire, and Legend of Heroes Trails in The Sky

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Fated meeting…a weird Christmas gift

* * *

…Another dimension…

…Fuyuki…

'I'm dying' was the thought of a child who was broken and empty. The boy lay on the debris of a building that came from an unknown explosion. His mind was on a mess right now. He doesn't know what to do or how to react. In his mind there is only one thing he is now going to a long peaceful sleep.

He was a boy with short red spiky hair and amber colored eyes who was at the age of seven. If one could see his eyes there would be nothing to see but emptiness. It's like a living machine that has no purpose in life. A broken child who has no real path to take except with the order of others.

Around him was the whole city of Fuyuki that now laid waste because of a reason he doesn't know. He only knew that it was his time and also a gift to end his miserable life.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something

*Cough* "H-Hello? I-Is an-ny body there?"

It was a voice of a man who shouted. Fear started to creep at him for it's his wish to die peacefully and this man might ruin it.

Yes the boy is thinking of dying for all the past experiences he had gone through. He was more mature for his age and he do things that no normal child does.

*Cough*Cough* "P-Please answer m-me" *Cough* "P-Please if anyone is alive ans-answer me"

'Why' was one word that finds its way to the young child's mind. It came into his curiosity the tone of the voice of the man. It's like someone filled with pure sadness, someone who was pleading.

"PLEASE! IS ANYONE ALIVE!?"

The boy doesn't know why but the tone of the man obliged him to be felt. He makes a very soft sound but was heard by the man.

After that the only thing he heard was the footsteps of the man coming closer

And closer

And closer

It stopped when it reached near his spot. His vision was suddenly flooded with light when the stone blocking his view was slowly removed.

He came face to face with a man with spiky hair and a smile in his face. But that was not what got his curiosity. It was because despite smiling tears were falling down those eyes of him. Those eyes that showed shallowness at first but for a trained eye you could see the sadness in him.

"You're alive!"

His body was on its own and gave the man a small nod. After that he felt the last of his life seeping away from him. Slowly he close his eyes ignoring the plead of the man. At least he was able to see happiness on someone before he left the world. With that he entered the peacefulness never knowing if he would be awoken again.

* * *

…Another Dimension…

…Youkai world…

In a deep dead and a very dark forest there is an old huge castle. The forest gave an aura of death that one step of a weak willed would see glimpses of his/her death. And the castle gives the darkest aura but despite that the whole place was quiet. Not a single sound could be heard except for the noise of the bats and the wind that's lingering around the place.

Suddenly a huge foul aura filled the whole place. An explosion cut through the very quiet atmosphere that came from the right side of the castle. Smoke surround the spot and two figures came flying outside the castle. One was battered and beaten which was a man and the other was a beautiful lady with silver hair with specs of pink. Both wielded red eyes and both were what people called vampires.

"MOMMY!" a third figure screamed who showed up from the hole of the explosion. It was a small girl which is the child figure of the lady earlier.

"Stay back Moka! This thing is to be settled by me and him" The lady figure said. Her voice was gentle but came out loud for the restrained anger hidden in the voice that is directed to the man who she returned her gaze. "Issa Shuzen, I have enough of your affairs. I already gave you a chance in redeeming yourself and accepted your daughters. But to find you having an affair in **MY VERY HOME, ON MY DAUGHTERS VERY ROOM AND HER VERY BED HAVE YOU HAD NO SHAME ON YOU!**" she paused to take a breather for she poured her very emotions that cause her to lost her breath. She then gave a very dark stare to the man named Issa Shuzen and continued in a very dark and cold voice "This was your last chance" she slowly walked towards the man "Today is the day you die"

That was one of the times that Issa felt fear. He was a vampire and vampires are prideful thinking that they are always the most powerful but one wrong move and he felt the wrath of her wife or right now ex wife he felt fear. It was the second time he felt fear. First was when he helped rescued her from Alucard for Alucard was one or if not the most strongest being and right now was the second time he felt fear for his life. As her wife Akasha was walking towards her glimpses of death came through his mind, which is from worst to gruesome and the most ruthless death he ever imagined.

He tried to plead "P-Please A-Akasha I-I'm sorry that I-I have a-an affair but-t I swear-r I ha-have been tricked"

Akasha gave a chuckle which turned into a full blown laughter when he was near Shuzen "Is this true, Issa Shuzen, the mass proclaimed strongest being lying to save himself" she stop laughing and gave him a cold look "I know that all those are lies you scum. Do you think I'll believe that you've been tricked? But enough of that its time for you to die"

Akasha raised her hands and created a fist. She brought it backed and aimed for Shuzens heart. And just when she would punch and rip his heart out of his body small soft hands engulfed her from behind.

"Please stop it mommy" pleaded the small voice of Moka Akashiya.

"Let me go Moka" the tone was gentle but leaves no room for argument.

"But momm-" Moka was cut off when Issa spoke in a very weak voice but managed to let his statement straight out "She's right Akasha, I'm her father and I'm sure you don't want her to grow up without a fath-"

"Shut up Issa" spoke the cold tone of Moka. Both were shock at the attitude she just showed. It is because Moka was a kind hearted person like Akasha that she was discriminated in the society and for her to be this cold would be a very rare and once in a blue moon occurrence. The little girl's stare turn to Issa and then continued "I'm tired of you hurting mother with your constant affair. You think it doesn't affect me? You think I'm not mature enough to know? Well then you don't know me at all. Yes I'm kind but to only those I care about and those who are not bad at me and the people I care. I'm only doing this because despite everything you're still my father. So just lay there and be silent if you want to be alive"

To say that both where surprised was an understatement but from her reasoning it would be accepted for everything she said is true. She really was kind to everyone who showed her or her family kindness. Akasha was stopped from her train of thoughts when Moka speaks again "Please stop mommy, just take me and let's leave here like you always said to me"

Akasha could only give a nod still shocked but her anger returned when Shuzen spoke "You can't leave mo. It would ruin my reputation and you know you can't brought your daughter away from her father even she's mad at me right now"

Akasha gave Issa a cold look and spoke "Don't take your chances for living grant Issa. Be thankful our daughte- no my daughter I mean, you are no longer her father in everything but blood. Screw your reputation and as for bringing her away" she turned back and hold Moka's little hand "I can and I will"

* * *

…Another dimension…

…Fuyuki…

'Where am I?' thought the young boy. His last memory was of the happy face of a man and other than that his all blank except for his name.

The boy then slowly opened his eyes that revealed those amber color eyes. He saw that everything was dark so he assumed that it was night time. He noticed that he was laid in a futon. He didn't know where he got the information but it just came in his mind.

He slowly sat up and called out in a weak and a very soft voice "Hello?"

He looked around but found that he was the only one in the room. But suddenly something moved. The door on his right side opened and revealed the man of his memory. He was carrying a basin with water which was dropped for reasons unknown to him.

"Y-Your awake!" the man said cheerfulness clear in his voice. He runs from his spot to his side.

"Are you okay? Do you feel fine?" the man gave continuous questions to which he only gave a nod.

After a few minutes of barrage of questions they finally settled down or in his case the man settled down.

There was only silence between them.

It was broken when the man spoke "So, do you remember anything?"

The boy only shakes his head no.

"I see then let me introduce myself to you" the man said smiling before he held out his hand and spoke "I'm Kiritsugu, Emiya Kiritsugu from now on you would be my adopted son…"

The boy figured out he was asking for his name. He didn't remember anything but he was able to retain his name. Well it was a name in his mind for it was the only thing that came first in his mind when he talked about it.

"Shirou…"

* * *

…Time skip 2 years…

…Another Dimension…

…Liberl Kingdom…

It was Christmas time and in a large house was a little girl with silver hair and red eyes sitting.

Her name was Moka Akashiya or right now was Moka Bloodriver.

She was waiting for her mother Akasha Bloodriver to come home since it was Christmas.

She sighed and walk towards the window. Once she was at the spot, she look through and saw snow falling down. It was beautiful and peaceful yet it also brought sadness. Well she's alone right now but it's understandable because her mom's job here is a bracer. Not just any bracer but a strong one who already has a name made or a reputation built.

There was silence before she spoke "Mommy's really late" she pause thinking of who she could bother to at least have some company "but I receive a message that he's coming home today…" she pause before got a chair and go back to the same spot near the window. She sat and talk to herself "…and Schera's gone traveling to do some more training…"

She let out another sigh and said "I'm so boooooreeed maybe I should clean my gauntlets, well not that maybe I should do some more training before dinner"

Suddenly she was cut out of her thoughts when she heard

"I'm home" It was a gentle yet loud voice, a feminine voice that only came from her mom. A smile erupted on her face before she turned around and shouted "MOMMY!"

She then runs towards the front door to greet her. Her mom was a beautiful lady with red eyes and white or silver hair like her. She was wearing a casual outfit of a shirt and pants with her gauntlets hanging from the side of her jeans.

Akasha smiled when she saw her daughter. When she got near she said "Sorry to keep you waiting, Moka. Did you take good care of the house like I said?"

She giggled and replied "Of course I did. I'm a grown up you know" after her giggle stops she then ask "So did you run in any trouble mommy?" a frown came into her face before she ask her next question "You didn't get hurt fighting those bad monsters did you?"

Akasha smiled proudly and puffed her chest a little and spoke "Of course I didn't get hurt, who do you take me for?" she asks the last part with a fake hurt voice.

Moka giggled again before she replied "Don't be silly mommy I just want to check if you're alright"

Akasha smiled and gave a nod and for a moment she seem to be thinking something before her face lit up like there was a light bulb on the side of her head which turned on "That reminds me I brought you home a present"

The smile on Moka's face couldn't be wider at the thought of receiving a present "Really?! What kind of present is that?!" she then started jumping up and down and said in a fast pace "Is it a gauntlet? Is it an armor? If it's not its okay if it's a sword, I always wanted to try other weapons"

Akasha sighed and spoke "…Maybe I raise you the wrong way Moka…" she paused before she continued "aren't little girls like you would want to have jewelry, clothing or toys?"

Moka still has her smile oblivious to the meaning of her mother's sentence and replied "Well those things are not bad and I like them but clothes get dirty and very hard to clean while toys and jewelries are just accessories" she then paused when she saw what her mother was holding "anyways what's with the blanket mommy?"

A large smile appeared again and she ask "I-Is that my present?"

Akasha smiled and replied "Oh, you're a sharp one" she slightly lowered the blanket to her height and continued "now why don't you have a look for yourself"

Moka quickly approached her mother to look at the blanket. The present coughed and the hood fell. A shock and confused look was shown on her features "Whaa…" was the only thing that came out from her mouth.

Silence was then between them.

Akasha broke the silence with a smile and said "Well here you are" she smirks and continued "quite a handsome boy don't you think?"

"Wh-wh-wh" Moka still couldn't comprehend the situation on her head before it suddenly rebooted and she shouted angrily "Why is my PRESENT A BOY!?"

"Hey hey don't make so much noise or you'll wake him up"

"Wake him up? You mean he's still alive? He looks pretty weak and lifeless to me"

Akasha sighed and replied "I've already treated his wounds so he should be in a stable condition. In the meantime however have to let him rest"

She then look around and spoke again with a smile "I'll put him in bed so could you please heat a kettle of water and bring it to me, I'd really appreciate it"

Moke smiled backed and replied cheerfully "Okay!"

Moka and Akashiya were now in the room with the boy lying in the bed.

Moka smiled and said "Well he sure sleeps soundly…and he almost looks the same age as me. This is also the first time I've seen a white hair with a specs of red" a thought then came through her face "wait specs of red?"

She then looked at Akasha and asked "Did you gave this boy some of your blood"

Akasha was shocked that her daughter quickly connected the points but nonetheless smiled at her sharpness "Wow you're really smart. And yes I gave him because his dying and I felt like I can trust him somehow"

Moka smiled at that for she always has known that her mom has a kind heart. But the smile only lasted for a second before she looks at Akasha with a serious look on her face "That's nice and all, but about you come clean and fess up?"

"Fess up?"

"Yeah. who is this kid anyway? Secondly, why is he hurt? Why did you bring him to our house? Is he an illi-ji-ti-mate child or something? Did you started having an affair without me knowing huh mommy?"

Akasha sighed before speaking "Where did you got this choice of words…? No doubts it's from Schera huh?"

Moka smiled cheerfully thinking it's a compliment for learning new things "Yep, that's right"

"For heaven's sake out of all the things that gave me trouble it would be her…" she sighed again before continuing "Actually I just met this boy when I'm on the job. I don't even know he's name. I just save him because he was battered and beaten and I felt an obliged to do so"

"You mean during the mmm what's the buraser no no no"

"Bracer business" Akasha said.

Moka smiled again and said "Yep is it the bracer business?"

"Yeah something like that"

They where knock out of their conversation when they heard a cough from the boy. Akasha spoke first "Look he's waking up"

"Huh?" Moka asked innocently before turning back to the boy who was slowly sitting up from the bed.

"Mmm…" was the only sound that came from the boy.

"Wow his eyes are amber but I can see some red specs maybe because of you blood"

"…" spoke the boy or the silence that came from him. He looks around at first before speaking in a weak stuttering voice "W-Where a-am I?"

Akasha look at the boy with a serious expression but replied in a gentle voice "So you're awake now are you?" Akasha smiled and continued "Well, welcome to my humble home. You'll be safe here, so please just try to rest yourself"

The boy looks at Akasha blankly before asking "What are you trying to pull…?"

"Huh?" asked a confused Moka who doesn't know the topic of the conversation.

"You must be out of your mind…" the boy continued in a weak and defeated voice. He paused again before continuing "Why…why didn't you just leave me there to just die?"

Akasha's eyebrow rose and replied "Why? Well that's a question I don't know how to answer" she smirked and continued "Does, 'Things just worked out that way' work for you?"

The boy became angry before he replied in a angry and loud voice "D-Don't play mind games with me Akasha Bloodriver! Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself involved in?"

At that time Moka interrupted in an angry voice "Hey!" she jumped and pummel the boy while saying 'know your place' and continued "You sure are shouting a lot for someone who's supposed to be hurt!"

She paused and took a deep breath to at least remove some anger but failed and continued "Running your mouth like that is just gonna make it take longer for your body to heal!"

The boy look shocked for he didn't noticed the girl. He looks at the girl and rudely asked "And who are you supposed to be midget?"

She jumped on him again which earned a groan from the boy before replying "I'm Moka, Moka Bloodriver! And don't go calling me midget you midget!"

Akasha was finding the scene amusing and also replied "She's my daughter" she smiled softly before continuing "don't you remember me telling you that I have a daughter that is the same age as you?"

The boy process the information for a moment before speaking "Now that you mention it…" suddenly he remembered something and anger came back from his voice "Wait just a minute! You're trying to change the subject her-"

He didn't manage to finish of the sentence for Moka jump on him repeatedly while saying 'know your place', ' shut your mouth when injured'.

"OW!" the boy said.

"Quit yelling!" replied an angry Moka.

The boy groaned but complied feeling helpless "Alright, alright already…!" He then glared at the girl and continued "But jumping on me like that isn't going to make me heal faster!"

Moka ignore the last sentence and replied "I don't hear you yelling don't I?"

The boy also ignored her and replied "Look, jumping on me is only going to make things worse…"

Moka still ignored him and smiled brightly, too brightly if you ask any other person "Do I here Y-E-L-L-I-N-G?

The boy sighed in defeat and replied "N-Never mind. Just forget it…"

Akasha smirked and said "Just a word of advice. It's wise if you don't argue with her that much while in this house. Even I have a problem on winning against her especially when she's mad"

"Yeah I can see that…"

Moka frowned for being left out at the conversation so she butted in "By the way aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" replied the confused boy.

"You still didn't give us your name. You know, the thing that people calls you. I already gave you mine so it would be impolite if you didn't give yours back"

"…Um…"

The boy's face was blank again before Akasha spoke again "It seems that most logical thing to do if you ask me. Trying to hide it now would just serve to your detriment"

"…"

"F-Fine" he took a deep breath and turned her gaze towards the window before speaking again

"My name is…"

* * *

A/N *Jan 12,2013

Well here's a test chapter to see if my idea is good enough. I wanted to see your reactions about the idea. The story plot would have many twist so it would be hard to tell but the first part would be the novelization of** Legend of Heroes Trails in The Sky **with the changed of the _Bright _family since I changed it to the _Bloodriver_which is Moka's and Akasha's family. Joshua's spot was also taken by well guess who, it's already obvious if you ask me. But I won't tell if you don't get it.

Anyways I would leave the chapter for a month to see the reviews and reactions so I could see if I would remove it if it's a bad idea and continue if not. As I said the first part is the novelization of **Legend of Heroes Trails in The Sky **but only the first part since that was the only released English version. I would changed the second part since I already have a plot connecting the two.

If any of you have questions feel free to ask in review, in pm or in forum that I would make shortly.


End file.
